My Super To My Man
by Comic.Slam
Summary: La Push welcomes back the little girl from eight years ago, now a teenager and a comic nerd. Throw her into a spiral of people who can shape shift into wolves and vampires. What's to come? Rated M due to language and possible lime. EmbryxOC
1. Catching Up

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first story so I hope ya'll will like it! Tell me if I'm making anyone OOC or anythin', please? Thaaannnks!**

**All the characters belong to Twilight. Except for my OC's. xD**

* * *

From sunny Florida, my family and I are moving to Washington. Dad said he wanted us to indulge our Native roots, which is why we are moving to Washington, specifically La Push a Native American reservation. Does my dad not see how my siblings and I look like? I mean we aren't white enough to be called pale, but we're more like a melon or peach like white, definitely a contrast to the natives. Well, except for my brothers who got our mother's tan skin. So, it's just my two sisters, my dad and I who have the light skin.

_ Ughh. This is giving me a headache. _I groaned moving just a little bit, then I went back to watching _The Avengers_ on my tablet with earphones; ignoring my younger brother who sat by the window in one of the seats in front of me, while my older brother sat by the other window as our backpacks were situated in between them.

My eyes opened slowly, my tablet rested on my lap as I quietly placed it in my bag along with my earphones. _I guess I fell asleep._ I yawned, just realizing that the car was immobile. I scanned the area through our black tinted windows, seeing an endless sight of trees and a red, wooden, one story house a couple meters away.

"You obviously did." My younger brother stated, snickering at me as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, ignoring him completely, which irritated him to no end. I swear he just loves to annoy the hell out of me.

"Ey bro," I called out to him softly to my older brother, Iyan, tapping his shoulder with my right hand.

"Yeah?" His ever calm deep voice asked, he shifted in his seat so he could look me in the eye, with his light brown eyes; it was what our dad taught us to do, he said it was impolite to not look the person in the eye when you talked to them.

"Where are mom and dad?" I questioned, noticing that the front seats were empty. My two younger sisters stirred in their sleep, both curled against my sides.

"They went to catch up with Uncle Billy." Iyan answered me, nodding his head towards the red house. I nodded absentmindedly, as I realized that it was drizzling. I know that since I'm from a mostly sunny place, I'd like the heat but no, I didn't like it in the slightest way. I loved the rain.

While we waited in the SUV, all of a sudden a couple of really buff guys came walking out from the nearby forest. Wait, did I mention that their shirtless? I bet my face is beat red by now I bet. Their like the _Hulk_! Damn, that's so awesome. But, I'm usually scared of over muscular guys who look like they're on steroids.

"You're drooling, sis!" Riley, my younger brother, teased me as he laughed at me. I sent him a glare, imagining him being tossed around by the Hulk. _Ha! We'll see who'd be laughin' then!_ I mentally did an evil laugh.

"Whatever Rile!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him, which he returned but then stopped when our older brother smacked him lightly at the back of his head. I laughed as he whined at Iyan, who pretended nothing happened.

**Jacob's POV ( Point of View )**

Quil, Seth and I just finished patrolling; we decided to just hang at my place since we were closer to it than to Sam and Emily's place. Seth and I listened to Quil go on and on about his play date with Claire at the beach yesterday. As if we didn't hear enough of it from his thoughts.

"Seriously?" Quil groaned, running a hand through his hair. Seth and I were just teasing him about acting like a mother hen, since he seemed to panic if Claire was to even stumble. We all ended up laughing, imprinting does to the guys.

"Hey Jake, are you expecting visitors?" Seth suddenly asked me, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at the direction of my house. I raised my eyebrow in question; following his line of sight to see a dark teal SUV parked a few meters from the place I call home. _Whose car is that?_ I paused in my place, as did Quil and Seth. I turned to them and shook my head as they awaited my answer. We hurried our pace to see an elderly couple walking out of the house hand in hand with my dad following behind them, as they stood by the front door.

"The kids are in the car, I'll just go get them." The woman said smiling at the two, she was pretty short, probably around 5"2 or 5"3, tan skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. She nodded at the two then headed over to the SUV, talking to her kids through a window that was rolled down in the front. Luckily, we could hear them because of the genes.

"I haven't seen them in a long time! Last time I saw them, it was just Iyan and Alyssa." Dad said with a chuckle, as the man nodded laughing lightly.

"Yeah, it's been quite a while. How's your son, Jacob, is it?" The man was only around 5"11 at the most, pretty short too. Light melon like skin, black curly hair and hazel eyes. We stood by my dad, just as he was about to reply. I greeted him and nodded at the man, Quil and Seth following as well.

"Well, look at that, there he is!" I chuckled while they laughed. Seth nudged me, probably going to ask me who he was.

"Jake, do you know them?" I was right. I stared at the man, trying to think of who he is. _Right, they're my dad's high school buddies, they'd bring their kids every summer but they stopped coming around when I was eight._ I nodded to Seth, telling him what I remembered. I glanced at Quil who was also listening; he had a look of realization on his face before he grinned. He, Embry, Paul and I used to hang with their kids. _It's been eight years since I last saw them._

"Jake, you remember Bryan and Lisa Maer, right?" Dad asked me, as both men looked at me.

I nodded, "Yeah, from eight years ago."

"My, my, and is that you Quil, dear?" The woman, Lisa, came back with a warm smile wrapping an arm around her husband's waist while he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"Yes, the one and only, Quil Ateara!" Quil exclaimed, grinning, "It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Maer!" He gave Mrs. Maer a friendly hug which she returned, also commenting on how tall he had gotten.

"Just call me Aunt Lisa, and you can call my husband Uncle Bryan, alright?" Aunt Lisa said kindly, we all nodded smiling.

"And who is this young lad with you, Jacob?" Mr. Maer asked me, flashing a friendly smile towards me and Seth. I ruffled Seth's hair playfully, urging him to introduce himself.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, Mr. Maer. It's nice to meet the both of you," He said politely, smiling boyishly.

"Likewise," Mrs. Maer then talked to Seth, as she apparently knows his mom while Quil and I talked with Mr. Maer and dad. "There you are, Iyan, Riley," Mr. Maer said, beckoning his sons over. One guy was around Paul's height, tan with curly brown hair and brown eyes. The boy was Seth's height, like his brother but instead of curly brown hair he had black cropped hair, like ours.

"It's nice to see you again, Uncle Billy!" The tall guy, from what I can remember is Iyan, he had a friendly smile as he bent down to shake hands with dad, as he pat Iyan's shoulder.

"Jake, man, long time no see!" Iyan exclaimed, I laughed as we gave each other brotherly hugs and fist bumped. He did the same with Quil, who whined about being taller than him before; which he wasn't.

"You must be Riley!" Dad said, smiling at the boy who smiled back. I fist bumped with him, as he got acquainted with Quil and Seth as well. Then I heard two girls come running up, hugging Uncle Bryan and then my dad. Both were as white as their dad, one had brown hair and hazel eyes and the other had black hair and brown eyes. Aunt Lisa, motioned for the two to introduce themselves, which they did with bright smiles.

"I'm Cassy! And I'm four!" The girl with hazel eyes exclaimed.

"My name's Hebby, I'm six years old." The girl with black hair said, showing six fingers. Quil nudged me urgently, motioning his head to Seth, I turned to Seth, and found him staring at Cassy lovingly. I shook my head and chuckled; Seth snapped out of his trance and turned to Quil and I who grinned knowingly.

"Now where is that girl?" Uncle Bryan mumbled, looking around for someone.

"Alyssa?" Quil questioned, I remembered her, and she and Iyan were the ones we hung out with. She was around my age, from what I can remember.

"Yep?" A feminine voice said from behind Iyan, and then a petite girl popped out, with light peach like skin, long brown hair with some bangs that fell below her eyebrow, and brown eyes. One thing I could notice is her red shirt, with the Flash symbol in the middle. She smiled at everyone, showing her dimples. She hugged dad, and greeted him politely. Then she came up to the three of us.

"Eight years and the two of you grow tall and look like you're on steroids?" Alyssa questioned, smiling playfully and what seems to be an eyebrow raised. I laughed and messed up her hair, to which she whined at. The parents were all talking on one side with the two little girls.

"Jeez, you would think you'd grow a lot more. We're he same age and yet you're as small as you were the last time we saw you!" I teased her, earning a glare as she pouted at me, crossing her arms.

"Ughh, come on! Not everyone is blessed with tall genes!" She whined, poking my side. Quil laughed and teased her some more. "Anyway, I shall give both of you a long deserved hug!" She said before hugging both me and Quil. Alyssa only reached until our shoulders. As she pulled away, she looked at Seth confusingly before smiling at him, and giving out her hand for him to shake, introducing herself.

"Uh, I'm Seth Clearwater." Seth said shaking her hand, shyly but he gave her a wide smile. After we all caught up, the Maers had to head to their new home. Quil and I offered to help them move in tomorrow, which Aunt Lisa accepted while thanking us. I figured I'd tell Paul and Embry too, if Paul won't argue.


	2. In Your Dreams

_There were white roses everywhere I looked, the light from the sunrise adding to the beauty. Outside of the plain of roses, were lush green forests. It felt as if time had paused, a comfortable silence around me while I watched the different hues of colors paint themselves across the sky. Then I heard it, a soft melodic laugh- my heart pounded in my chest in excitement. I turned to where I thought I heard the noise, from behind me, but there was no one there but an entrance to a maze. Wild flowers decorated the tall hedges that made up the maze._

_The laugh echoed throughout the area again, making me furrow my eyebrows in concentration. I knew that the laugh was coming from the maze, who ever owned that laugh that made my heart race had to be there. And I was going to find out whom, I slowly approached the entrance before mustering up all my courage and trudged forward into the maze. I mean what should I be afraid of? I can shape shift into a fucking huge wolf! _

_I listened for the laugh, following the pull in my chest that leads me through the maze-lefts, rights and straights. The laugh echoed from all around me, followed by giggles that put a smile on my face, it made me feel all warm inside._

"_Embry," A voice that gave me goose bumps, making the blood rush to my face. I paused in my trek, as the voice continued calling out to me._

"**Embry!**_" A gruff and deep voice called out to me that sounded strangely like Jake. The next thing I know, I was staring at a girl smiling brightly at me, but her face wasn't clear due to the sun shining brightly directly behind her-casting a shadow over her face. _

"AGH!" I yelled as I felt a rush of cold water being thrown at me, with endless laughter around me. I sat up from where I was sleeping on the couch, and mustered up my best glare. Seeing as the culprits were my brothers-my pack mates. I got up to dry myself off with a towel from the bathroom in the Uley house. I crashed here right after my patrol.

"Why the hell did you guys use water to wake me up?" I questioned them, drying my hair with the towel I found. They shrugged, still laughing at their previous actions.

"You wouldn't wake up even though we've been calling you for three minutes," Jake stated, "And it was Paul's idea to throw water." He added, pointing at Paul who sent him a glare.

"Anyway Em, you remember Iyan and Aly, right?" Quil asked as we headed into the kitchen for breakfast. Emily was busy cooking, while Sam sat in his place at the table, sending us a questioning stare. _Iyan and Aly?_ Trying to recall some memories, it hit me and I nodded to Quil who grinned. "Well, their back!"

"Who are back?" Emily asked us smiling as she put plates of bacon, eggs, muffins and pancakes on the table. We all sat down around the table in a rush, hunger getting the best of us as usual.

"Our friends from eight years ago," Jake said in between chewing and swallowing.

"That's great news then!" Emily smiled. Sam sent us a stern look, telling us in a way to be cautious since a lot has happened in those eight years they've been gone. I mean we didn't turn into six feet tall wolves or hunt vampires then.

"What's great news?" Jared asked, rushing in and taking a seat as he dug into the food. Quil answered him with his mouth full. We finished breakfast later on, Jake telling me that we were going to help the Maers move in, Sam and Jared came along wanting to meet them.

It didn't take us long to get there, since the house was still in the border. It was in the middle of a plain with a trail to the road, from afar you could see the house if you were on the road. When we arrived at the house, we saw a lake beside it a couple of ducks swimming around. There was a house and a barn, both wooden and dark cherry red. The house was two stories, pretty big, with white rimmed windows, a black stone chimney on the right side with a tall cherry blossom tree right beside it. The barn was like any typical barn, rimmed with white edges, a huge door, and from what I could see from the windows a couple of horses. This place hasn't changed at all. The place was passed down from each generation of Maer from what I remember.

We all walked to the front porch, Paul knocked a couple times before we were greeted by Uncle Bryan's friendly smile. He led us into the pretty vacant house, since we're supposed to help them with all their stuff.

"Have you boys eaten yet?" Aunt Lisa asked walking into the room that we were in, while giving the four of us big hugs. Sam and Jared stood at the side, Uncle Bryan talking to them probably to get acquainted, "And my, you all have grown so much!" She exclaimed with a laugh, we all chuckled at her enthusiasm. The Maer couple has always been family to us; they treated the four of us like their own sons. They were really friendly people, although when Uncle Bryan gets mad he becomes really scary, like piss in your pants scary but Aunt Lisa, I don't even want to think about it. She's pretty sly.

"Yep," Jake answered, nodding.

"Are you boys too full, to eat some of my cooking?" Uncle Bryan grinned, chuckling as we shook our heads. We eat a whole lot, and Uncle Bryan's cooking can rival Emily's food. "Well, I better think of some food for lunch then! I'll have Alyssa come and help me." Right, where is she? Last time I saw her, she had the curliest brown hair I know, a missing tooth and very clumsy.

"That'll take a while since she's with the horses." Iyan said coming down from the stairs, a little girl with short black hair on his hip. _He looks just like us, I wonder._ He laughed and hi-fived with Paul, the guy he was closest to and bro fisted with me. Then in came a laughing little girl with curly brown hair, Seth following right behind with a huge smile on his face.

"That girl, I really don't know what to do with her," Aunt Lisa sighed, shaking her head before she headed upstairs.

_Seth imprinted on the little girl didn't he. _I glanced at Sam, who sighed and talked to Uncle Bryan.

"When did you get here?" Paul questioned Seth, raising an eyebrow. Seth was grinning from ear to ear, as he held the laughing baby in his arms.

"A couple hours ago,"

"Yes! I'm not the only one now!"

"Pedophiles," Jake and I mumbled, grinning at the horrified expressions of Quil and Seth who were about to protest until Aunt Lisa came down with a half awake boy and introduced him, he looked to be Seth's age. _Ahh, right, the baby._ The Maers had a baby once when they were still here. The movers came a few minutes later, and the guys and I got to work helping out. Throughout carrying all the boxes, I noticed movement in the barn. _I bet its Alyssa._ A couple hours of moving furniture to here and there, the house was almost fully furnished. I picked up a box, labeled _Alyssa's Comics_, I raised an eyebrow. _She's into comics now, huh? _I chuckled imagining her being like one of those scary stalker girls in movies. I didn't know I'd be so wrong.

I dropped the box on the floor of Alyssa's room, as instructed by Aunt Lisa. I surveyed her room, baby blue and mint green vertical stripes adorned the wallpaper of her room, white fluffy carpet decorated the floor, a huge window that had a place where you could sit with the cherry blossom tree near it, and her bed was with its side to the wall in the right side of the room, a simple white closet to the left, and a small TV and computer perched on a computer desk facing her bed next to the closet.

"Like it?" A feminine voice that sounded all too familiar said from behind me, but before I could see whoever was there, she walked into the room her back to me. "I'd whistle to say how much I like it but I can't freakin' whistle." She said, turning to me with a bright smile, dimples on her cheeks. I laughed, and looked her in the eye. That's when I felt my whole world stop and she was the only one there, like she was the only person holding me down- it's like everything revolved around her. I was snapped out of it when she poked my forehead, an eyebrow raised as she stared into my eyes with her brown eyes, concern evident.

"You okay, Em-bry-o?" My imprint asked me, a mischievous smile appearing on her face. I laughed, nodding my head to assure her. Taking it as a good sign she stepped back and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her black long sleeved Batman hoodie. I wanted her to come back closer.

"I'm fine, Lys."

"Good! Damn, are ya'll on steroids or something? Cause I swear you were all wimpy last time I saw ya'll." Alyssa exclaimed, laughing loudly as she gave me a friendly hug, which I returned happily. _I could do this all day_.

"For the last time we're not on steroids, Lys!" Jake complained from behind me, she broke out from the hug and crossed her arms, staring at Jake amusingly.

"Yeah, yeah, keep saying that macho man." Alyssa said in a sing-song voice. "GIANT!" She screamed before tackling someone, I turned to see it that she was hugging Paul. I couldn't help but let out a low growl, earning me a look from Jake.

"Midget! You're still a midget!" Paul said, laughing at Alyssa's annoyed look, mumbling about how everyone was calling her short.

"I'm so not a midget, giant."

"Yeah, you are."

"Nuh uh,"

"Yeah, you are. You're just in denial!"

"Nuh uh, I'm not listening!" She said, covering her ears with her hands. Paul smirked then started tickling her mercilessly, she thrashed around laughing, telling him to stop. I suppressed a growl and the need to show Paul that she's mine. _I'm so whipped._ "You guys! Help!" Alyssa managed to say in between her laughing fits, she looked really adorable with little tears in her eyes from laughing. I freed her from Paul's arms somehow, and kept her in my arms protectively.

"Saved by Embry, but I'll get you next time, midget." Paul grinned, earning a protest from Alyssa. Jake couldn't contain his laughs anymore, as he freely laughed, amused by the whole ordeal.

"Whatever giant, and to think I was going to say you were sexy." I stiffened visibly, my eyes wide in shock. I felt a pang in my chest, as jealousy consumed me. _She finds Paul sexy? I'll have to change her mind some day._

"You find me sexy?" Paul smirked, crossing his arms amusingly. _Oh shit, he has that look in his eyes. He better not make my imprint one of his fucking conquests._

"Yes, but I'm obviously sexier than you!" Alyssa declared loudly, as she tried to do an evil laugh. I repeat, tried. Sheer silence fell upon us before Jake, Paul and I broke out in laughter, I released her from my arms to try and hold in my laughter. She kept quiet while glaring at all of us, as she pouted with a blush on her cheeks. We all headed down after hearing Uncle Bryan call out to us for lunch, Alyssa stomping down the stairs childishly.

"In your dreams, midget."


End file.
